1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing opening structure and, more particularly, to a case opening structure for a computer device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a typical computer device, such as a personal computer, has a housing composed of a case and a top cover. A technician wishing to service the computer must open the cover.
However, a prior art top cover is removed by pulling backward on the top cover, or by sliding the top cover forward. Consequently, the entire top cover is separated from the housing. Therefore, a servicing space needed to remove the top cover comprises a fixed space of the housing, and a movement space required for the top cover to be attached or detached, the total of which is a larger working space than the total space of the top cover and the housing. Furthermore, the detachment or attachment process of the prior top cover is a waste of time waste during servicing of the computer device.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a housing opening structure that can reduce the working space needed for the top cover during the detachment or attachment process.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a housing opening structure that can reduce overall servicing times.
To achieve these objectives, the housing opening structure of the present invention includes a housing, a pivoting board, a sliding board, a top cover, and at least one stopping member. The housing has a front face, a back face and two opposite side faces. Two first coaxial pivots are disposed on the two side faces, and a first slide structure and a first fastening end are attached to at least one of two side faces. Furthermore, the pivoting board has a front edge, a back edge and at least one second guiding structure extending from the front edge to the back edge. Two curved sections of the pivoting board are each respectively disposed adjacent to two opposite sides of the back edge. Two second coaxial pivots are disposed on the two curved sections and respectively pivoted to the two first coaxial pivots so that the pivoting board is able to rotate relative to the housing, and a stop section is disposed on the curved section corresponding to the side face having the first slide structure and the first fastening end. The sliding board has at least one first guiding structure placed corresponding to at least one second guiding structure, and so is capable of moving a predetermined distance relative to the pivoting board. The top cover is fixed on the sliding board and covers the housing. Moreover, at least one stopping member of the present invention is mounted on the side face having the first slide structure and the first fastening end of the housing, and the stopping member further has a second slide structure, a stopping end, a second fastening end, a spring, and an operating part, wherein the second slide structure slid corresponding with the first slide structure, the spring is fastened on the second fastening end and the first fastening end to apply a predetermine slide force on the stopping member biasing from the front face towards the back face of the housing so as to stop the pivoting board at the stop section with the stopping end of the stopping member, and the operating part is used for pushing the stopping member from the back face to the front face to separate the stopping end from the stop section of the pivoting board.
When a technician wishes detach the top cover, due to a relative sliding motion between the sliding board and the pivoting board, the top cover slides a predetermined distance, and then the top cover is rotated to a predetermined angle by the pivoting board relative to the housing, and the stopping member slides on the housing by the force from the spring to stop the stop section of the pivoting board so that the top cover is stopped instead of falling. The technician can perform a fabrication or maintenance process. When the technician wants to close the top cover, the operating part of the stopping member can be pushed to make the stopping member slide from the back face of the housing to the front face, and so the stopping end of the stopping member leaves the stop section of the pivoting board and the pivoting board starts to rotate closed. The top cover follows the rotation of the pivoting board to close on the housing. Afterward, the technician pushes the top cover to slide and close with the housing by way of the sliding movement of the sliding board relative to the pivoting board.
The opening or detachment process of the top cover utilizes a smaller top space of the housing, and so a working space required for the opening or detachment process of the top cover is reduced. Furthermore, the housing opening structure of the present invention is easy to operate, save time during fabrication or maintenance processes.
Other objectives, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.